Sonny with a Kiss
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: What happens when Chad kisses Sonny? Will things ever be the same?


**Heyyyyy everyone! I haven't posted a story in a while and decided to write this one. If you want, I can continue it. Let me know by reviewing! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or The Princess Diaries.**

Walking down the studio hallway on a perfectly good Monday at my cushy amazing job working on a tv show would seem to you to be, well, perfect. But it wasn't. Oh no it was not. I was so mad. So very mad.

I was on the hunt for a certain blonde headed baboon. I think you already know who I'm talking about but just in case you don't, Chad Dylan Cooper is his name. Oh, I despise the sound of it. Chad Dylan Cooper, because he refuses to be called just Chad Cooper. Though if I'm completely honest 'Chad Cooper' doesn't sound right. His initials also stand for Center of Disease Control so. There's that. I'm convinced he is a disease.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

The jerk. I can't believe how jerkish he is. Like really, how can someone be so jerkish? His name should be Jerk Dylan Jerker. Though I don't really like the name Dylan that much. No offense. So Jerk Jerky Jerker. Yeah, that sounds good.

I bet your wondering what he did that was so jerkish. If you listen in you just might find out.

I walk up to the set door of Mackenzie Falls and glance over at the cork board on the wall with a bunch of pictures of people who can't enter the set (per demand of the ego maniac himself). Looking over the pictures, I see mine still isn't there. Huh.

I barge on to the set and demand of the first person I see where Chad is. It happens to be a stage hand. The nice lady tells me he's getting ready for a shoot in his dressing room and I thank her because really, she's like the only nice person on this set. Let's be honest.

I take the familiar path down the halls to the dressing room of the man himself. It has a gold star on it with his name. Can he be more conceded?

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you open this door right now!" I yell banging on it. The problem with him using his middle name all the time is when I'm mad at him and scream his middle name it's not as affective.

"Not now Sonny, I'm busy!" A voice yells back.

"I don care, open this now! Or you'll regret every choice you've ever made!" I scream to the door. I hear a rustling and then the door being unlocked. It opened to reveal the always perfect looking Chad.

"Yes?" He asks annoyed.

"Don't act like you don't know." I say, barging past him into his room and start pacing.

"Know what?" He says innocently but I know he's not. Oh, do I know it.

"Oh, don't you act all innocent like. I know it was you." Walking closer to him I point my finger at his perfect face. "You were the one that pulled this horrible monstrosity."

"I really don't know what your talking about." He says nonchalantly, walking over to his couch and sitting down.

"Chad, you took all of Tawni's and my cloths and switched them for Mac Fall uniforms. How do I know it was you? You signed every. Single. One." I say seething.

"Oh yeah, that. That was good, wasn't it." He smirked.

"I can not BELIEVE you Chad!" He stands up and walks over to me as I continue to yell at him. "All I want is to have a normal day. One. Normal. Day. Where nothing happens. We both film our shows and get along when we do see each other. But nooooo. You had to go and ruin that didn't you?!" In my anger, I didn't notice his closeness, nor did I care.

He reaches up and puts his finger on my mouth, silencing me.

"Did I Sonny? Did I really?" He asks me with those charming, clear, bright, amazing, flawless blue eyes. Darn those eyes. My only weak spot. Keep it together Sonny!

Shaking out of my stupor, I remember I'm still really mad. I grab his finger and squeeze it, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible. This is what he gets for having blue eyes. I love blue eyes. They were always my favorite kind. And his just raise the bar on my- Sonny! Focus!

"Yes! You did! Does this conversation," I gesture between us. "look like a peaceful, normal day?!"

I didn't get an answer. Just a weird stare from the star. He was staring directly into my eyes and it was making me uncomfortable. But it was also kinda nice... No! Stop!

"Earth to Chad." I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" He asks, shaking his head.

"You zoned out for a minute there. You ok?" My motherly instincts overpower my anger and I put my hand on his forehead to see if he has a fever. Upon contact, his face turned a bright shade of red. His forehead was warm.

"I'm fine." He said taking my hand away from his face. But he didn't let go of it. Weird. He must really not be feeling well. But he was acting normal just a second ago. "Just a little stressed about the episode this week." I knew he was lying because he is never stressed about filming.

"I'm still mad at you." I say, trying to move his gaze from the floor back to my face. Though his eyes peering into my soul was uncomfortable, I kind of missed it.

He looked up and me, but it was different. He was checking me out. "Are you checking me out?" I asked, startled at how weird he had been acting this whole encounter.

"Psh. No." He replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You totally were."

"No." He counters.

"Yes." I reply.

"No."

"No.

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"I wasn't checking you out! I was... Um..."

"You were...?" I try to help him along.

"Fine! I was checking you out!"

"Ha! Just think what the headlines will say, 'Chad Dylan Cooper Checks Out Enemy Sonny Monroe."

"You better not tell anyone about this." He puts both his hands out in defense, giving me the look. The only look I couldn't say no to. I'm sorry! He's just so stinking cute.

"Fine." I give in.

"Fine." He plays along.

"Good."

"Good."

We stand there awkwardly for a minuet. I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and glance at the floor, biting my lip.

"Darn it Sonny." He says before taking a few quick steps toward me. Suddenly, his hands are on my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. And then everything was gone. The only thoughts in my head where 'Chad. Chad. Chad.'

What just happened?

I feel my lips involuntarily start to move.

Am I... KISSING him?!

Did Chad Dylan Cooper just KISS me?!

What is happening?!

My hands flew to his waist in shock. No, I wasn't hugging him, they were just sitting there. And so what if I felt his abs. Psh!

His hands push back into my hair and he runs his fingers through it.

Suddenly I realize what is happening and, like in the Princess Diaries when Nicholas kisses Mia by the fountain, I pull away from him. My fingers fly to my lips.

"Wha- how- you-." I run out of the room before finishing any of my sentences. Or starting them for that matter.

I run passed everyone on the set. They all gave me weird looks but I wasn't paying attention.

I ran all the way back to my dressing room and collapse on Tawni's leopard print chair.

"What just happened?!" I think out loud. Going over what had happen in my head again, I still couldn't figure it out. Chad... KISSED me.

And I didn't hate it.

That's what scared me the most.

I actually kind of liked it.

It had been 3 days since the incident. Chad and I hadn't talked to each other since. Ever time I saw him in the hall or the cafeteria I walked the other way as fast as I could. I knew we would have to talk about it at some point in the near future, but the later that future came, the better.

Everyone noticed we were acting differently. Tawni, my mom, and even Nico and Grady tried to get it out of me. But I avoided it at all costs. Which made them even more suspicious.

On Thursday afternoon, the day we have a live audience, I was walking down the hall, running a little late to get to costumes and make up.

Turning a corner, a hand grabbed my arm from an open door and pulled me into said door. I look around but it's dark.

"What was that for?!" I ask, looking for a light switch. I finally find one and turn the light on to see I was in a janitors closet with none other then Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, what are you doing? I'm late for the show!"

"Sonny, we have to talk." He says seriously.

"This couldn't wait until after the show when I'm NOT late to be getting in costume?" I ask defiantly.

"Sonny! I can't keep doing this. I can't keep not talking to you!" His hands grab my arms and shake me a little with each point. My bag drops from my hand.

"Chad, why did you kiss me?" I ask the dreaded question.

He was silent for a minuet. I had caught him off guard with the way I just burst the question out.

"Because..." He stopped.

I look at him expectantly.

"Because... Because I like you, ok?!"

Now it was my turn to be caught off guard. He what?!

"You just looked so cute with your little head band in your hair and the blue and black dress and I didn't think I could be anymore attracted to you until that day and you were mad which makes you even cuter because your face turns a little darker shade of pink and your nose scrunches up and you clench your fists. And then you were asking me if I was feeling ok which is basically the cutest thing in the world even though I was feeling totally fine until you came storming into my room with those adorable chocolate brown eyes and your gorgeous brown hair that I just want to run my fingers through because it looks so soft and then you started to play with my emotions and you bit you're lip basically inviting me to kiss you and I just couldn't hold it any longer because... I just couldn't! I've wanted to kiss you for so long and I just couldn't handle how cute you are!" He rambles on in one breath.

What is happening? I don't know what to do! All this time I thought he hated me. And now that I know he actually LIKED me this whole time, I realize he was only playing pranks on me and annoying me because he liked me.

He liked me.

Chad likes me.

Chad Dylan Cooper like me.

Me!

I don't know how to handle this information.

I stand there in a daze, thinking about all the things he had said. After a minuet, I look up at him to see a desperate face. He just put his feelings on the line for the first time since I had met him and I hadn't responded yet.

If you had told me 5 years ago that I would be on a TV show and that Chad Dylan Cooper... LIKED me, I would not have believed you.

"I guess you don't feel the same." Chad says awkwardly.

"Sorry, I don't know how to respond. I thought you hated me."

"How could anyone hate you? Unless they are a complete jerk."

I look at him with a 'really?' look.

"I guess I kinda acted like that, didn't I?"

I nod my head.

"It's only because of this stupid feud."

We stood in silence for another minuet.

"Well, I guess I can put Sonny Monroe on the list of fails." He says dejectedly.

"Chad, I need to think about this. This... Is huge." I look at him and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Please, just give me time to think about it."

He sighs. "Ok. But, can I ask you one thing before you go?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I... kiss you, one time before you decide that you think I'm a creeper?"

Shocked by the question, I hesitantly nod my head yes. He had already kissed me once there's no harm in a second fine. Plus I kinda liked it.

He places one of his hands on my cheek and slowly leans down to my level and gently pushes his lips unto mine. He kisses me for a few seconds before pulling away.

In a daze, I begin to exit the closet he had pulled me into.

"Oh, and Chad?" I say, turning around to look at him. "I'd never think you were a creeper."

He smiles a little.

Through the entire show I was distracted. What do I do? I don't want to say no to him just because I don't know how I feel or because I don't want my cast to hate me. He was so vulnerable just a little while ago in the janitors closet. Sure, he has annoyed me since I've met him but I'm not that heartless.

During one of the sketches, I zoned out and forgot to say my line. After Grady helped me get back on track, I looked over off stage and see Tawni in a cheerleader costume giving me a disapproving look. Yes, we were in front of a live audience but we could go back and refilm things if needed.

After the show, we go out to meet the fans. Many of them asked if the feud between the two shows was a real thing. They asked me if I was dating Nico or Grady but I just responded with a simple 'no, we're just friends.' that I hear the others use all the time. A few asked if Chad and I were a thing. Every time they said his name, I was reminded of the situation at hand.

After the meet and greet, I escaped as fast as I could to my dressing room to grab my things and leave. But I was caught by Tawni right before I began to leave.

"What is wrong with you?" She screams at me in her 'I'm Tawni and I can't do anything wrong but Sonny is always wrong' way.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry." I say, giving up on my attempt to escape and sit in my dressing table chair.

"'A lot on your mind'?" She uses air quotes. "What should be on your mind is the script. Now, thanks to you, we have to reshoot that sketch!"

"Look, I'm really sorry Tawni! I should have been paying more attention. I think I just need to sleep and I'll be fine in the morning." I try to reassure her. She groans.

"Ugh, fine. But you better not mess anything up tomorrow." She turns to her mirror and starts to reapply her lipstick.

"I will, I promise!"

"Your interrupting my me time!" She explodes.

"Ok, sorry. I'll leave. See you tomorrow." I say walking out the door.

All the way home, all I could think about was Chad. I still have no idea what to do. If I tell my cast, they'll hate me and disown me. If I say no to him, he'll hate me. And as much as I hate to admit it, I really enjoy my encounters with him. Except when he was bothering me. But there were times when we would have a genuine connection and just talk. I loved those moments. Maybe that's why I'm struggling so much. If we didn't have those moments where I knew we was an actual human being, I would have blown him off the first time he kissed me. Ugh, why did I have to grow up?

As I reached home, I realized the only person I could talk to about this is my mom. I just have to ask her to not get all weird about it. Taking a deep breath, I step out of my car and enter the apartment building. I ride the elevator up to my floor and enter my apartment.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I call out as I drop my purse by the door and plop down on the couch.

"Long day?" She asks, entering the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to talk." I say hesitantly. She had known something was wrong ever since Monday and had been trying to get it out of me. But I just really needed an opinion to help me decide what to do.

After hearing this, she runs over to the couch and plops down next me.

"Go on." She says eagerly.

"Mom, I need you to not over react." She nods her head. "And I need your honest, unbiased opinion as if I was some random girl asking for advice. And I also need you to not interrupt until I'm done."

"Got it." She says. So I tell her. I tell her everything and per request, she doesn't interrupt until I'm done.

Taking in a deep breath I say, "So, what do I do?" She sits there for a minute thinking about what to say before she responds.

"It sounds like Chad really likes you. And I have a feeling that he hasn't had feelings like this in a long time. He was probably hurt last time he did. So he was trying to make them go away or avoid them, and that's why he bothered you so much. He used the feud as an excuse to be mean to you. Whereas your cast mates don't know that Chad can be anything other then mean, so they probably won't give him a chance. If you do decide that you like him, you need to ease them into the idea. You need to show them that he's more then just CDC. He is also a human who has feelings and can change. But this is all based off of how you feel. I can't tell you how to feel. And obviously you care some because you asked me for advice. The decision is up to you. I would like to tell you to just forget about boys altogether and spend more time with me but then how am I ever gonna have grandkids?" She laughs and I join her.

"Thanks mom. I'll need to think about it."

After our conversation, we ate dinner and I began to do my homework. I had a lot to think about.

Today was Friday, and I was so grateful this week was almost over. I got through most of the day without messing up. Or bumping into Chad for that matter. He was probably avoiding me. At the end of the day, I stayed to work on a sketch after everyone had left. Suddenly, there was a knock on my open door. I look up and see Chad.

"Oh, hey Chad." I say awkwardly.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow to talk. I really need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure, ok. Where?"

He names a little coffee shop that was out of the way where no one would really notice us.

"Ok, I'll meet you there at 2."

He nods and we say bye.

Oh gosh.

The next day, I woke up nervous. I didn't know what to expect. What do I wear? Should I dress up? Casual? What about my make up? I decided to go with a dress that could go either way. It was knee length, dark green, and matched perfectly to a pair of heels I had. For my makeup, I just did normal everyday makeup with a little exaggeration. 'I hope this is ok.' I think nervously.

Making my way over to the coffee shop, I take the long way, putting this off as long as I could.

I find parking a little ways from the coffee shop and see Chad's car. Walking toward the shop, I see Chad sitting at a table right inside the window. I take a deep breath and enter. The bell above the door jingles as I walk in. There are only a hand full of people inside. I walk over to where I had seen Chad.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He says, almost as if I caught him off guard. He stands up and looks at me. "Whoa."

"What?" I smile a little.

"Nothing. Your just... really pretty." He replies gaping, before walking over to the other side of the table and pulling my chair out for me.

"Thank you, kind sir." I giggle.

"Your welcome, ma-am." He replies with a little laugh before sitting across from me. Suddenly, a waiter comes up to us with two drinks and sets them on the table, naming them as he does so.

"Chad, how did you know I prefer hot chocolate?" I ask, surprised. He even had them put a little milk in it.

"Well, you never ordered coffee at the studio. It was always hot chocolate so I just assumed." He blushed a little.

"Chad that's so sweet." I smile at him and take a sip. "Oh my gosh, this is so good!" He sighs in relief, as if he was afraid I wouldn't like it. This was a new side of Chad I had never seen. I wanted to make a joke about how I never thought Chad could care for someone other then himself but figured it was best if I didn't. I might hurt him.

"So, Chad, I really don't know much about you. Tell me about yourself." I say, trying to avoid the impending topic.

He goes on to tell me he has an older sister named Bridget whose 21 and a younger sister named Madison whose 8. I questioned him on the age difference, him being 17, and he said Maddie was a surprise. He told me how he got into acting and that Maddie also enjoys it to.

"Enough about me. I wanna know about you." Chad says, catching me off guard.

"Really? You wanna know about me?" I ask, genuinely touched he wanted to know.

"Of course. Do you have any siblings?"

So I go on to tell him that no, I don't have any siblings. I tell him how I had been picked to be in So Random! and how excited I was that my dreams were finally coming true. I tell him about my home back in Wisconsin and some of the things we do differently out there then here. He seems to be really interested in what I have to say. We talked about everything that came to our minds and laughed a lot.

"I don't mean to pry but, you haven't mentioned your dad at all." Chad says at one point. I become serious immediately and Chad could tell. "I'm sorry, should I not have asked that?" He asks worried.

"No it's fine, you just caught me off guard." I take a deep breath and begin to tell him where my dad is. "My dad's a military man. He's been in the army for as long as I can remember. He was stationed in Afghanistan a few weeks ago but because he can't give away his location, we haven't heard from him since. He only has about a year left before he can come home but still. A whole year." I feel a tear start to leak out of my eye and wipe it away.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I really wish I knew how to comfort you." He says sincerely. "I've never been good at that." He confesses.

"It's fine." I say taking a deep breath. "I'll be fine. Thanks for caring though." We sit in silence for a minute before he changes the subject. I glance at my phone and realize we had been here for 4 hours already.

"Sonny, I really wanted to talk to you about what we should do, but I think I have my answer."

"And that is?" I encourage.

"If you don't mind, I would like to meet and hang out more. I want to get to know you before we do anything. I want to become your friend first."

I was shocked. 'He wants to be friends first? Oh my gosh that is the most amazing and most gentlemanly thing any guy had ever wanted of me.' I was touched.

"Really? Wow Chad, thank you. I would like that." He smiled. "Hey, I've been thinking about it to and I came to a conclusion." I say nervously. He perked up. "I want to get to know you to. I don't want to get into a relationship just because I felt bad. If I didn't know you could be so caring I would have blown you off a long time ago. But you can be caring. And that's my dilemma." I finish.

"I understand." He says.

"So I'll meet you back here next Saturday at 2?" I ask with a small smile.

He smiles back. "Yeah. Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?"

I smile and shake my head yes. I don't know where this is going to go, but I do know it's headed in a good direction.

 **Don't forget to REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
